Who says Rock and Fire don't mix?
by that1crazaychik
Summary: One-shots of The Thing and The Human Torch, because they are the cutest!
1. Late Night

Ben parked the car in the Baxter Building's garage and cut the engine. He sat for a while in silence, the night's events finally sinking in. It had been a hard battle between New York's beloved team of super heroes and a group of inventive bank robbers. The robbers had the team's youngest member, the Human Torch, working almost double time with their fancy gadgets. The police called the Fantastic Four as soon as the robbers pulled out their "frost guns". Luckily, the blasts of freezing mist were no match for the Human Torch! Though he was occasionally hit in the arm or leg with a blast of frost, coating his limb in a thick layer of ice, he could thaw it in a matter of seconds. Ben could almost see the panic on the thieves faces as they realized their weapons were failing. Johnny could eliminate a stream of frost while it was still airborne, shooting a blast of fire and vaporizing it on the spot. The team cleaned up the robbery and hostage situation pretty easily with no more than a couple of bruises and minor frostbite.

"Well..." The Thing finally spoke after sitting in a long moment of silence. "Not a bad night, Matchstick! Ya done good!"

Ben looked at his teammate who was sitting in the passenger seat. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed that Johnny had passed out some time during the ride home, head slumped onto his chest in a deep sleep. Ben clapped his hand on his friends shoulder, which surprisingly didn't wake the Torch up! He must've been really tired...

"That's right kid, get some rest! You've earned it!"

As much as Ben hated to admit, he couldn't help but have a soft spot for the kid. As much as Johnny got on his nerves, playing pranks on him or constantly teasing him, Ben couldn't see a team without the kid.

Ben got out of the car carefully, trying hard not to damage anything! It was the only vehicle the team could find that Ben fit into. With a few tweaks and additions added by Reed it was perfect for the walking rock to drive.

He made his way around to the passenger side and struggled to open the door. When Reed fixed the vehicle he seemed to have forgotten to make bigger handles! When Ben finally got the door open he fumbled with Johnny's seat belt, almost waking him.

"Hmm..." Johnny stirred.

"Shhh..." Ben shushed him desperately, not wanting to wake the boy. "Just go back to sleep Matchstick..."

It seemed to work! As soon as Ben unbuckled his belt, Johnny flopped into his arms. Surprised, Ben tried to catch the Torch as his limp body sagged into his arms. He gathered as many limbs as he could and began to pull Johnny's sleeping body out of the car, almost whacking his head on the door frame.

"Whoops..." The Thing said "Sorry kid!"

With some trouble he finally got the sleeping Storm out of the car, carrying him like a baby and slamming the passenger door a little too hard with his foot. He made for the exit of the garage when he realized something: he needed to take the stairs. Ben looked down at Johnny, who's head was snuggled gently against his rocky shoulder. His left arm hung loosely from Bens grip while his right lay on his stomach.

"You owe me for this, Matchstick!" He said as he began his long trek up the stairs.

By the time Sue and Reed got home from the police station (they were usually the ones to deal with arrest reports and different things with the police), the apartment seemed empty.

"Johnny? Ben?" Susan called, pulling off her coat.

"I wonder where they are?" Reed thought aloud as he stepped into the dark living room. Susan flicked on the light and the two almost burst out laughing.

"Found them!" Reed joked as Susan walked to his side, taking in the scene on the couch.

Ben was fast asleep in a sitting position on one end of the couch while Johnny was spread out on the rest of the couch, using Ben's rocky knee as his pillow. Bens head was stretched back, mouth open and he was snoring loudly. Johnny slept peacefully, his body rising and falling with slow even breaths.

"I'm definitely Instagraming this" Reed said as he snapped a photo with his smart phone. Sue laughed, not bothering to stop him!


	2. Sick Day

It was a slow day at the Baxter building. Rain pummeled the sky lights in the Human Torches room and dampened any of his desires to step one foot outside. He wandered aimlessly around the building looking for something, anything to do! He was in the middle of playing with a stapler in Reed's office when the scientist whipped around from his computer.

"Could you please stop that and find someone else to annoy?" Reed said as politely as he could. Johnny slowly set down the stapler and made his way out of the office, stopping to stick his tongue out at Reed before he left. Next Johnny went to the living room and found Sue sitting on the couch. He plopped down on the sofa beside her, and noticed she was painting her nails.

"Oh hey Johnny, while your here could you-" Sue started.

"I was actually going to go see Ben!" Johnny was up out of the chair like lightning, heading in the direction of Ben's room. Sue just smirked and continued to paint her toenails.

When Johnny got to Ben's room he knocked once and entered, not bothering to wait for Ben to answer the door.

"Pleeeeeeease tell me you have something interesting happening right now because I'm all out of options!" Johnny said as he barged in, only to notice the lights were still out and the curtains drawn.

"You still sleeping Ben?" Johnny asked as he made his way to the window. He pulled open the curtains and squinted at the brightness. When he turned around he noticed the room was littered with stray Kleenex's that never made it to the trash. In the middle of all the tissue, there was a heap of blankets on the bed.

"Urrrrrrrngh..." came a voice from underneath the heap.

"Jesus Ben..." Johnny began to pick his way through the battle field of fallen tissue. "You sick or something?"

"No duh!" was the muffled response from underneath the blankets. Johnny lifted the blankets up by the pillow until he could see Ben's face.

The Thing flinched at the sudden appearance of light. He squinted and blinked hard until his eyes adjusted and then looked up at Johnny.

"I dink I hab a cold" he said, pouting and rubbing his rocky nose gently.

"No duh!" Johnny teased. Ben pulled the blankets back over his eyes.

"Go away Matchstig, if you not gonna helb-"

"Hey! I never said I wouldn't help! If help's whatcha wanted why didn't you say so!" Johnny retorted defensively. Ben peaked over the edge of his blankets.

"You'll really helb be?" he asked.

"Yeah... sure!" Johnny replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've got nothing better to do! Whatya want?"

"Maybe sobe tea?" Ben said cautiously. "Dhat'd be nice..."

"One hot cup off tea coming right up!" Johnny turned for the door.

"With sugar?" Ben called from his blankets.

"With sugar!" Johnny confirmed, halfway through the doorway.

"And cream?" Ben added.

"And cream? Jeez, Ben I'm not a Starbucks-"

"You said you'd helb-"

"Alright, Alright! One hot cup of tea with sugar _and_ cream coming right up!" Johnny continued through the doorway.

"Thang-you!" Ben called.

"No problem, buddy." Johnny said just loud enough for Ben to hear. Then aside to himself: "What are friends for!"


End file.
